Best Friend (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of Best Friend by Brandy. Song: * Best Friend (1995) Sung By: * Brandy Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * Emmy: Dragon, dragon, dressed in green, went downstairs to eat ice cream. * Max: Where is it? * Emmy: How many scoops did she eat? 1, 2, 3, 4! * (Car Comes Drivin By) * Max: Whoa! Found it. * Emmy (off-screen): What's that? * Max: The remote control. Ord's gonna love my race car. * (Car Buzzing) * Max: Let's go to Dragonland, Emmy. * Emmy: Definitely. I promised Cassie we'd jump rope. (She Closes the Blinds, Then Takes Out the Dragon Scale) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("Best Friend" by Brandy Plays) * (Las Vegas Scene from Rover Dangerfield) * Rei Hino: Whenever I'm down, I call on you my friend a helping hand you lend in my time of need. So I, * Ariel: I'm calling you now, just to make it through. What else can I do? Don't you hear my plea? * Blossom: Friends may come and friends may go. * Pocahontas: But you should know that I've got your back, it's automatic. * Minako Aino: So never hesitate to call. * Emmy: Cause I'm your sista and always for ya. And I-- * Jasmine: I don't know what I'd ever do without you from the beginning to the end. * Thumbelina: You've always been here right beside me so I'll call you my best friend. * Gadget Hackwrench: Through the good times and the bad ones whether I lose or If I win. * Brittany Miller: I know one thing that never changes and that's you as my best friend. * Becky Lopez: Whenever I'm down, with all that's going on. It's really going on just one of those days to ya. * Olivia Flaversham: You say the right thing, to keep me moving on, to keep me going strong. What else can I say? * Tanya Mousekewitz: Friends are there through thick and thin. * Duchess: Well I've been told that and I believe that it's automatic. * Misty: Call me when you need a friend. * Usagi Tsukino: Cause I'm your sister and always for ya and I don't know. * Eleanor Miller: I don't know what I'd ever do without you from the beginning to the end. * Lulu Caty: You've always been here right beside me so I'll call you my best friend. * Sagwa: Through the good times and the bad ones whether I lose or If I win. * Makoto Kino: I know one thing that never changes and that's you as my best friend. * Velma Dinkley: I don't know what I'd ever do without you from the beginning to the end. * Sawyer: You've always been here right beside me so I'll call you my best friend. * Mulan: Through the good times and the bad ones whether I lose or If I win. * Kim Possible: I know one thing that never changes and that's you as my best friend. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * (Danny and Pudge Dancing) * Zoe Drake: I'll be there for you when you're going through times that you may think that you need a friend. * Ami Mizuno: You can count on me. Call me when you need. Won't you call me up? Cause I-- * Princess Eilonwy: I don't know what I'd ever do without you from the beginning to the end. * Daphne Blake: You've always been here right beside me so I'll call you my best friend. * Alice: Through the good times and the bad ones whether I lose or If I win. * Jeanette Miller: I know one thing that never changes and that's you as my best friend. * Zoe Orimoto: I don't know what I'd ever do without you from the beginning to the end. * Candace Flynn: You've always been here right beside me so I'll call you my best friend. * Marina: Through the good times and the bad ones whether I lose or If I win. * Mrs. Brisby: I know one thing that never changes and that's you as my best friend. * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "I, Yi, Yi") * (Dance Scene from Cats Don't Dance During "Animal Rock") * (Song Fades Out) * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Hey, Max! Watch this! Dragon, dragon, jumping high. Dragon, dragon, touch the sky. Dragon, dragon, Zak and Wheezie. Now jumping rope for them is easy! * Max: You're sure a good jump roper, Emmy. * Emmy: I could teach you. * Max: Okay. Up, over-- Oh, no! Whoa! Watch out! It's a wild rope! * (He Falls Down) * (Emmy Chuckles): Looks more like you fell in Quetzal's special mixture, Max. * Max: Huh? * (They Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Rope Trick; @1999-2005 PBS) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon (No Thanks, Nurse Venus, Double Trouble, Eternal Dreams, No Prince Charming, & Computer School Blues; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Him Diddle Riddle; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Bearing Up Baby; @1989-1990 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Dear Diary; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * George Shrinks (Becky in Wonderland; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Pokemon (Misty Meets her Match; @1997 OLM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sagwa's Lucky Bat; @2001-2002 PBS) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Kim Possible (Partners; @2002-2007 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Field of Screams, & Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Digimon Frontier (The Swiss Family Digimon; @2002-2003 Toei Animation) Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript